Sealed with a kiss
by kmmi95
Summary: When Alex punches Gene outside of the railway arms so she can run away from him,not wanting to leave him, she seals something with a kiss, but it is her leaving or staying?


Alex Drake felt like her life was falling apart around her ears, she had just found out that she was dead, all her friends from the 1980's were dead and now Gene was telling her that she had to leave him too! Was there no break for her, was it not bad enough that she didn't get to save her parents, she was never going to see her little girl again and now the one person who she loved in 1980's was telling her she had to leave him?

"My baby."  
>Said Alex, hurt in her voice, still not fully believing that she was never going to see her Molly again.<br>"I know I know I know"  
>Said Gene, looking at his feet. Why was this so hard for him, he had comforted a large number of women after they have found out that they were never to see their child again but somehow when it came to Bolly he was at a loss.<br>"Way of the world Alex."  
>He said then added<br>"She'll be fine"  
>As an afterthought.<br>"All right"  
>said Alex not knowing why she trusted him so much.<br>"But listen,"  
>She said, a new strain of thought running though her brain.<br>"Listen, Listen to me."  
>She said again, not knowing how she was going to phrase this next part.<br>"I can stay here with you. You can't do this... you can't do this on your own. You need me, Gene. I can't...I can't go in there."  
>She said her voice breaking all the way though, but Alex tried her hardest to keep hold of her tears.<br>"Yes you can."  
>Gene said the trace of a smile on his face, at her acconolgin that she needed him. She couldn't have found that out earlier though could she?<br>"They got a saloon bar. Can't have you putting me off my stride, can I?"  
>He asked her, going back to being the Gene Genie, he needed to keep hold of his emotions, and he would not have his last memory of Bolly tainted by tears in his eyes.<br>"I mean, I'll end up wondering if I'm not completely right all the time. Can't have that."  
>He said, pausing as he caught a glimpse of the tear that has somehow crack though her wall on her emotions,<br>"Weren't bad, though, were we?"  
>He said looking at her face, studying every part of it, committing it to memory.<br>"Here."  
>She said to him in a quiet voice as she held out her hand that had in it the number of his old life, who could have known that 4 little numbers, 6620, could have changed all of their lives so drastically. He took it from her, looking at it before looking back at her. Her face traced with tears, her makeup running, her bottom lip shaking but he still thought she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.<br>"See ya round, Bollykecks." He said to her, the corners of their mouths turning up slightly at the use of her nickname. Then it was as if the whole world disappeared and time slowed, as Alex leaned forward, putting her hand on Gene's cheek, caressing it slightly with her thumb, before leaving her face closer to his and kissing him softly, as his hand went around her waist. It was a perfect kiss, it was soft and gentle, not at all what Alex or Gene had been expecting for their first kiss they had expected something that would have been fuled by anger and passion after an argument, but there they were. Standing in the middle of a London street, the railway arms coppers heaven behind them as they kissed each other tenderly. It was then that Alex pulled back slightly; Gene wished he could have kissed her for longer and shown her the true depths of his feelings for her but he knew that if she hadn't stopped he never would have made himself pull back. He had been dreaming about the moment that her lips would meet his for years now.  
>"I'm sorry Guv." Said Alex, their noses still touching.<br>"Sorry what for Bolly?"  
>"This." She said, and before Gene got a chance to say another word, Alex had bought her fist up and punched him full force in his face. The Guv was sent backwards, it had been totally unexpected and that had been what Alex wanted. As the Guv was stunned and sat on the floor his hand on his cheek, Alex ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't care where she was going just that it was away from the railway arms.<p>

As Alex was running Gene pulled himself of the floor, his head a mixture of so many feelings, love, pain, anger, regret but most of all relief, it was a strange emotion for him to have at that moment but he was relieved that after everything that had happened to Alex in the last few days she had not gone back into a zombie like state like she was after the Prices car bomb. He still did not know why that had affected her so much, he had a theory he just hoped he was wrong cause no one person should have to go through that. As he looked around not seeing Alex anywhere he took off running towards the two places he thought she might be, not even giving Jim Keats a look as he went past. He needed to find Alex.

While Gene was thinking about Alex, Alex was running, running far away, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from the railway arms. She could not leave Gene, there was nothing that could make her, he was a rock her constant in a world that had gone mad. She needed to have a chance to think things though properly, she had the car ride home with Keats and Gene from that farmhouse but she had been in shock, not really thinking about what any of it meant. But now she needed to process it, she had to.

It was about 2 hours later when Gene trudged up the street heading towards the station, she ran away because she was scared but she would come back at some point, he knew her, the station one of the places she felt truly safe. Looking up the sky thinking whilst he walked about what he would do if he did find her, he spotted a light on in a window of the station, well more of a dim light. A dim light was on in his office, he would bet his boots that it was Alex who turned on that light.

Alex was sat with her knees tucked into her chest her back pressing into the chair in her Guv's office. She knew he would find her, it was a question of when not if, meanwhile Gene was walking up the stairs towards his office. He had no idea what he was going to say, because he didn't want her to leave, how could he convince her to leave when he didn't want her to?

She knew he was there before she saw him, she was used to trying to judge when he was there now, she could tell by the soft foot falls, and the sound of his breathing, he walked towards her and still Alex did not move. Gene walked though the office, heading towards the chair, which he guessed she was sat in; he walked round it to stand in front of her. The tears she had been shedding earlier on had stopped, her legs were right into her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head dipped in the gap between them, her brown hair over her head.  
>"Alex?" He said softly, she lifted her head to look at him. "I don't want you to leave, but I can't ask you to stay, it is not safe here for you Keats is after you and he won't stop, you are meant to leave me, I am not worth staying for."<br>"Gene, you are the only reason I am still here, the reason I stayed fighting, I will take on Keats again and again if it means getting to stay with you. Far too much has come in-between us, stopping s from doing what we want, and will not let anything stop us again, we have nothing left to overcome, we both know why we are here now, I refuse to leave the only thing in my life that had kept me happy."  
>"So bolly," he said stepping forward Alex stood up so they were nose to nose, "If you stayed what would be in it for me?"<br>"Well, I would be still helping you on your cases, you would get to keep staring at my arse, keep fighting with me, and get a hell of a lot of these and more." She said before she rolled forward on her ankles and pressed her lips to Gene's. They broke apart chest heaving.  
>"Stay." Said Gene before he kissed her again and sealed it with their kiss.<p> 


End file.
